skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Skatepunk bands from the United States of America
This is a list of American skatepunk bands categorized by state. Skatepunk originated in the United States, specifically California in the 1980's with the hardcore scene in Oxnard, California, followed by the modern wave of bands all throughout southern California. Alabama Alaska Arizona *All Autonomy/Bueno *Authority Zero *Down by Fire *Erase The Memory *Kindled, The *Off The Mark *Second Stint *Gutfiddle Arkansas California *98 Mute *Bad Religion * Blink-182 *By All Means *Broken Cedars *Castoff *Chaser *Cheater *Chuck *Concerning Eye *Conversation Kills *Course Of Ruin *Craig's Brother *DC Fallout *Dearly Divided *Definitive Measure, The *Descendents *Deviates, The *Ditch Raymond *Dogwood *Donuts N' Glory *Drain 26 *Drain Bramaged *Drunk in Public *Face to Face *Face Value *Feeble *FIDLAR *Fury 66 *Gimp *Good Riddance *Greenroom *Guttermouth *HBA (Hidden By Authority) *Heartsounds *Hit the Switch *Implants * Irish Monkeys *Joystick *Jughead's Revenge *Late As Usual *Lagwagon *Loser by Default *Lucky 7 *Majority Lost *Maybe Later *Mercy Street *Name Taken *New Society *NOFX *No Thanx To Paul *No Use For a Name *Oddlager *Offspring, The *Osker *Outtaline *Pennywise *Pivit *Pulley *Pour Habit *R.K.L *Rufio *Sack Lunch *Setoff *Sick of Change *Sick Shift *Simply Kung-Fu *Slab *Slick Shoes *Soda *Stickup Kid *Stranded *Strung Out *Surefire Loss *Tantor *Ten Foot Pole *Userfriendly *Vandals, The *Yankee Brutal *Zero Down Colorado *ALL *Allout Helter *Crooked Ways *It Prevails *Qualm *Nothing to Prove *The Hacks *Frontside Five Connecticuit Delaware *Plow United Florida *Blount *Boredom *CounterACT *Crooked Edge *Crotch Rockets *Delivery Boy * Does It Matter * Flag On Fire *Foolproof *Go Rydell *Hatrick *Hero of Our Time *Last Laugh *Lipona *Milkshed *Nerd Alert *New Mexican Disaster Squad *One Step Back *Re-Form *Resistors *SAGOH 24/7 *Side Out *Sit On It *Uppercut *Whaleface *You Vandal Georgia *Burners *Going the Distance *Latin For Truth *Five by Nine *Whippersnapper Hawaii *Best Interest *National Product Idaho * Summerjack Illinois *88 Fingers Louie *The Bollweevils *Counterpunch *First Class *Much The Same *She Likes Todd *So Many Ways Indiana *Yells Fire in a Crowded Theater *Against The Ropes Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland * Best Case Scenario * Clockbreaker Massachusettes *A Wilhelm Scream *Dropkick Murphys *Four Year Strong *Half Hearted Hero *The Stereo State Michigan *Alucard Minnesota *Ace Troubleshooter *Shot Memory *Off With Their Heads Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada *3rd Man In *7 Foot Midget *Boss' Daughter *Happy Campers *War Called Home New Hampshire New Jersey *Bigwig *The Bouncing Souls *Crucial Dudes *Hold Your Fire *Second-Chance *The Measure *The Fire Still Burns New Mexico * 3 Degrees / Left Unsaid New York *After The Fall *Autopilot Off (formerly Cooter) *De La Hoya *Killing Time *Morning Glory *Next II Nothing *Rust Belt Lights *Standoff *Such Gold North Carolina *Joey Grizzley North Dakota Ohio *Lawskof Oklahoma *Red City Radio Oregon * Cigar * 2BucksShort Pennsylvania *5 Driver *Shiver Rhode Island *The Downs And Outs South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas *30 Foot Fall *All Normal Society *Kid Tested *Latch key Kids *Mr. Yuck *Near Miss *Perdition *Samuel Caldwell's Revenge *Thanx But No Thanx Utah *E.C.O. *UNFOLD Vermont Virginia Washington *Formula One West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming